God Must Be Kidding Us!
by icetwollucol
Summary: [2nd Chap UP!] Jiwa Chanyeol dan Jongin tertukar. Baekhyun yang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Kata kunci yang Chanyeol lupakan. Kyungsoo yang terlihat paling tenang. Dan Jongin? Kenapa dia terlihat yang paling tidak berperan di skenario Tuhan ini? /Sial, ini pasti tidak akan mudah. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya frustasi. /ChanBaek /KaiSoo /SuLay /HunHan /DLDR! /Mind to RnR? ;)
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Ketika mereka merasa lelah, mereka menangis dan berharap Tuhan mendengar harapan mereka. /ChanBaek/KaiSoo/DLDR!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **_Cast own themselves. I'm own this fiction._

**Pair: C**_h_a**n**_B_a**e**_k_&** K**_a_i**S**_o_o

**Genre:** _Drama, Supernatural, Romance, Humor, lil Hurt/Comfort (maybe?)._

**Warning: **_Yaoi. Alternate Universe. Complicated-plot. OOC. Miss-Typo. Weirdo. _

**Length: **_Multi-Chapter_

.

.

.

God Must Be Kidding Us!

[**P**_r_o**l**_o_g**u**_e_]

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendaki satu per satu anak tangga menuju kamar _apartment_-nya. Dengan sebuah kantong plastik di tangan kanannya, pemuda kelahiran 6 Mei 1992 itu menghela nafas lelah. Hampir tengah malam dan dirinya baru saja pulang dari bekerja. Belum lagi dirinya harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu dari kantor ke _apartment_-nya meskipun naik bus sekalipun. Sedikit iri dengan beberapa temannya yang pulang bersama kekasihnya yang memang kerja satu kantor atau pada mereka yang dijemput oleh pasangan masing-masing. _Irinya~_ Mungkin, seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan merasa semenderita ini kalau saja dia mempunyai kekasih yang sedikit peka. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa kekasihnya yang tengah bergelung nyaman di lantai beralaskan karpet bulu bukanlah orang yang peka dan jangan harap Baekhyun mau terus-terusan 'meminta' pada pemuda ini, gengsi juga kalau dirinya yang terus-terusan meminta sesuatu secara terang-terangan.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam. Melihat pemandangan seorang pria dewasa bergelung di karpet ruang tengah bersama seekor anjing di sampingnya. Mengurut sebentar pelipisnya sebelum menggerakkan diri untuk melepas sepatunya dan melangkah memasuki _apartment_-nya.

"Chanyeol, bangun!"

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Merasa tidak ada reaksi. Dengan kekuatan yang lebih kuat, Baekhyun kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol. Sedikit memakan waktu sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melenguh, tanda-tanda tidurnya mulai terganggu.

"Nggh~"

Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya ketika melihat Chanyeol mulai bangun, terduduk. Masih setengah bangun, pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengkedip-kedipkan matanya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Baek-_ie_?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara seraknya disertai senyum _1000 watt_ di wajahnya.

"Hm, kalau mau tidur. Tidur di sana di kamar, biar aku simpan saja _stew_-nya di _freezer_." Baekhyun berujar. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur mereka yang tepat berada di sebelah ruang tengah. Hendak, melakukan hal yang baru saja ia ucapkan, menyimpan makanan di dalam kantong plastik yang berada di tangan kanannya sekarang.

"_Stew_?" mata Chanyeol langsung terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba nyawanya yang masih tertidur kembali ke raganya. Dengan semangat tak biasa pemuda itu menoleh pada tubuh Baekhyun yang terus melangkah menuju dapur.

"Aku akan cuci mukaku, dan kita makan bersama, ya?" setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya Chanyeol segera melompat menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sementara, Baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat kekasihnya itu menghela nafas kecewa. Sungguh, kenapa dia harus mengatakan kalau dirinya membawa stew pada Chanyeol? Seharusnya, dia diam saja agar keduanya dapat tidur nyaman di ranjang keduanya. Dan salah Chanyeol juga, kenapa masih bisa memikirkan makanan di saat seperti ini. _Oh, malangnya kau Baekhyun~_

.

"Wah! Aku tidak tahu kalau satu minggu tidak makan _stew_, membuat rasa _stew_ ini seribu kali lebih enak dari biasanya." Baekhyun mendengus melihat ekspresi _childish_ yang seperti sudah terpahat permanen di wajah kekasihnya. Dengan sedikit tidak semangat menyuapkan kuah _stew_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bisakah besok kau menjemputku?" tanpa memandang wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Sedikit demi sedikit memasukkan stew ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan bertanya dengan polosnya; "Kenapa memangnya?"

**Tek!**

Sumpit di sela jari tangan Baekhyun putus. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Di depannya terduduk sosok Baekhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya dalam. "Kenapa memangnya?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan nada mengerikan. Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti keadaan mereka. Menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan—sedikit takut. Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Mengangkat kepalanya—menatap lurus wajah kekasihnya—dan menyeringai sinis.

"Lupakan permintaan bodohku tadi, Tuan tidak peka!"

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya setelah menggebrak meja makan mereka. Reflek Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba marah, Baek-_ie_?"

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam. Sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Sabar, Byun Baekhyun!

"Aku tidak marah, kok." Bohong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan Chanyeol dan beranjak dari ruang makan. Perkiraan Baekhyun, setelah dirinya mengatakan hal tadi. Chanyeol tetap akan mengejarnya dan meminta penjelasan kemudian meminta maaf dan keduanya bisa tidur. Tapi, perkiraan itu hanyalah sebuah perkiraan. Kenyataannya Baekhyun kini melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang terasa berat sendirian menyusuri ruang tengah _apartment_ mereka yang teras sangat lebar. Tidak, ada sosok yang mengejarnya. Sungguh, sangat kekanakan. Mengharapkan sebuah _scene drama cheesy_ akan diperagakan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya kalau diminta Chanyeol memang akan melakukannya. Namun, justru karena Baekhyun ingin mengetahui sejauh mana perkembangan ketidakpekaan Chanyeol. Dirinya melakukan hal bodoh ini—berharap. _Tidak akan berhasil_. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di samping _sofa_. Chanyeol masih di dapur bersama _stew_. Menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Baekhyun tidak menangis. Berusaha, tidak menangis.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol muncul dari bilik dapur. Khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang bersandar pada dinding sebelah _sofa_.

'_Tentu saja, aku tidak baik-baik saja.'_ Baekhyun menjawab dalam hati.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bukanlah orang yang aku inginkan?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Bukan, ini bukan Baekhyun. Bukan itu yang ingin Baekhyun katakan! Chanyeol terperanjat di tempat, tidak tahu juga harus menjawab apa. Selain itu… Benarkah Baekhyun tidak menginginkan dirinya yang sekarang?

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka. Berbalik sejenak untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat di sana, di mata itu tidak ada lagi sosoknya. Mata itu kosong dan tidak hidup.

"Kau…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

'_Berhenti!'_ jerit batin Beakhyun.

"…pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik."

'_Tidak! Hentikan! Apa yang sebenarnya merasukiku.'_

"Karena, jujur saja aku berharap tidak mempunyai kekasih sepertimu."

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar tertutup. Baekhyun masuk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Memikirkan seluruh perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ti…dak."

Dan, Baekhyun menangisi perkataannya dalam keheningan malam. Dia lelah.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam. Kyungsoo meringkuk di ranjang _king size apartment_-nya sendirian. Matanya tidak mau terpejam. Memandang lesu pada layar ponselnya. Menghela nafas panjang ketika sebuah panggilan tidak juga ia terima. Menunggu dan menunggu. Dengan sabar 30 menit Kyungsoo lalui dalam penantiannya pada panggilan tersebut. Dan, ketika kantuk mulai mendera. Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya. Menyibak selimut yang masih membalutnya. Tersenyum melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera pemuda bermarga Do itu menekan tombol terima sebelum menjawab; '_Hallo_.' Dengan lembut.

"_Kyungsoo-_yah_!"_ Kyungsoo tersenyum dapat mendengar suara sosok ini.

"_Ne_?" jawab Kyungsoo manis.

"_Bukankan pintunya!"_ Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit mendengar perintah dari sosok di seberang. "Eh? Bukannya kau membawa kunci satunya?" tanyanya masih keheranan.

"_Tadi, aku memberikannya pada Taemin-_hyung_!"_ Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. 'Apa? Dia memberikan kunci _apartment_ mereka pada pemuda itu?'

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menggumam lirih.

"_Hah, kau mengatakan sesuatu, _hyung_?"_

"Kenapa kau memberikan kunci _apartment_ kita padanya?" Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Menuju pintu depan. _'Jelas-jelas kau tahu dia menyukaimu.'_ Lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"_Oh, itu. Kami akan membintangi _drama_ perdana kami mulai bulan depan. _PD-nim_ bilang kami harus mengakrabkan diri serta yah, dunia seorang _idol_ tidak mudah."_

Kyungsoo memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya. Pengunci pintu terbuka.

"Masukkan kodenya sendiri. Aku mengantuk, hari ini aku tidur di kamar bawah saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan langkah cepat memasuki kamar tamu di lantai bawah _apartment_ mereka.

"_Hei—"_

**Pip!**

Mengabaikan apapun protes yang ingin kekasihnya lontarkan. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar tamu. Bertepatan dengan Jongin—nama kekasih Kyungsoo—yang berhasil membuka pintu _apartment_ mewah mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Biar aku jelaskan—" kalimat Jongin dipotong cepat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jelaskan apa? Memangnya kau membuat kesalahan, ya?" Kyungsoo masih menggunakan nada lemah lembutnya.

"Aku tahu, kalau kau sedang marah padaku—" sekali lagi Kyungsoo memotong cepat kalimat yang hendak Jongin lontarkan.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!"

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Kali ini Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"**SUDAH KUBILANG, TIDAK USAH!** TERKADANG AKU BERHARAP KALAU SAJA KAU BUKANLAH DIRIMU. KURASA TAEMIN, KEY, KRYSTAL, DAN SEBAGAINYA TIDAK AKAN MENGEJARMU." Dan sebuah bentakkan menjadi balasan kalimat Jongin. Jongin terkejut. Ini bukan Kyungsoo-nya. Kyungsoo terkejut. Ini bukan dirinya. Kenapa dia berteriak-teriak seperti ini? Secemburu, apapun Kyungsoo pada sosok-sosok yang hadir dalam bentakkannya tadi. Kyungsoo hanya akan diam dan menunggu penjelasan Jongin. Namun, selalu dan selalu penjelasan yang ia terima terdengar tidak nyata. Seperti dibuat-buat. Dan Kyungsoo sudah pada batasnya. Memberikan kunci _apartment_ pada lawan mainmu di _drama_. Cih, bilang saja dia ingin membuat _scandal_ panas lagi dengan pemuda itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu, 'kan?" Jongin bertanya ragu. Kyungsoo dalam hati menjawab iya pertanyaan Jongin. Iya, dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Namun, akal Kyungsoo menolak secara keras. Kyungsoo harus mengucapkan. Setidaknya agar pemuda ini sadar. Apapun, resiko setelah dia mengucapkan kalimatnya ini.

Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata kiri Kyungsoo.

"Terkadang— Ah! Tidak. Selalu aku berharap begitu."

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih meletakkan tangan, kepala, dan harapannya di sisi lain pintu itu. Berharap pintu itu akan terbuka oleh tangan-tangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian, pemuda itu akan memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanya lelucon belaka. Namun, harapan tinggalah harapan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Ini 'kan akhirnya? Akhir dari kisah mereka?

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

[**P**_r_o**l**_o_g**u**_e_]

—**END**—

.

.

.

a/n : Argh! /jambakrambutLis /dibunuh

'Benda' apa lagi ini? Saya, gak bisa nemuin _feel_-nya. Juga, kenapa kesannya maksa banget? /jedukinkepalakebantal

Ini file emang udah ada sejak 2012 lalu. Dan, sudah saya rombak abis-abisan. Tapi, tetep aja kesan kakunya gak mau ilang.

Saya benci sama diri saya yang membuat saya jadi gak suka karakter mereka semua di _prologue_ ini. /aneh/ Duh, kesannya saya _fans_ kurang ajar yang bikin Baekhyun _childish_ banget, udah gitu Chanyeol kenapa dirimu jadi seperti itu? Jongin juga, kenapa gak ada seksi-seksinya? Kyungsoo OOC parah! Ada apa dengan kalian wahai ChanBaekKaiSoo /dikeroyokfans /nyadarwoiloeyangsalah. Ukh, _reader_ sekalian mohon maafkan _author_ nista ini. Saya gak tahu kenapa jadinya malah kayak gini. /loh?/ Saya _labile_! Saya _labile_! Dan, saya berjanji akan membuat karakter mereka kembali _normal_ di _chapter-chapter_ depan. Duh, bikin MC emang sulit, ya~? /sempetngeles

Ok, silahkan hantamkan ketidakmengertian kalian, _hatred_, _bash_ atau apapun pada kotak _review_. Ini emang salah saya. Jadi, saya gak akan marah kalau kalian _flame_ ini cerita. Saya butuh nasehat~! /nangis /tutupmuka /malu

Ok, sekian saja dari saya. Saya tunggu kritikan dan sarannya untuk cerita abalan ini.

.

.

.

So, mind to review? /gaktaudiri/

**Voting; Keep or Delete?**


	2. God Must Be Kidding Them

**Summary: **[Chapter 1 UP!] Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terbangun di tempat asing. Bertemu sosok-sosok yang mengaku sebagai malaikat. /"Baekhyun-_ssi_. Ada yang harus aku jelaskan padamu. Kelihatannya kau masih tidak mengerti dengan ini semua." Terang Dio halus. "Yang berdiri di sana itu; Kekasihku, sementara sosok ini adalah kekasihmu." /Dan, Tuhan memulai lelucon-NYA pada mereka. /ChanBaek /KaiSoo /DLDR!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Cast own themselves. I'm own this fiction.

**Pair: C**ha**n**Ba**e**k&** K**ai**S**oo

**Co-cast: S**uh**o** & L**a**y

**Genre:** Drama, Supernatural, Romance, Humor, lil Hurt/Comfort (maybe?).

**Warning: **Shonen-ai. Alternate Universe. Complicated-plot. OOC. Miss-Typo. Weirdo.

**Length: **Multi-Chapter

.

.

.

God Must Be Kidding Us!

[**C**_h_a**p**_t_e**r **_1_: God's Starting Kidding Them]

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. Menemukan dirinya tertidur di sebuah awan. Tunggu, ini benar-benar awan! Baekhyun segera berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dan benar dirinya berada di atas awan. Berpijak di atas awan. Bukankah itu berarti—

"Aku sudah mati?" gumam Baekhyun dengan _pupil_ mata yang tidak mau mengecil. Tunggu, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan ada denyut jantung di dadanya. Untuk semakin meyakinkan dirinya. Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke hidungnya. Masih ada hembusan nafas di sana. Itu berarti dia masih hidup. Baekhyun melonjak senang. Namun, detik selanjutnya dirinya kembali merasa takut. Kalau dia masih hidup kenapa dia berada di atas awan? Atau, jangan-jangan dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan masih koma di rumah sakit. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai detak jantung dan hembusan nafasnya lenyap sebentar lagi. Baekhyun merasa takut bukan main. Tidak, dia tidak mau mati sekarang. Kemarin, baru saja dia mendapat kenaikan pangkat di _department_-nya. Masa' sudah mau mati? Juga, dia belum minta maaf pada Chanyeol karena perkataannya kemarin. Baekhyun menunduk sedih mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Byun Baekhyun, usia 24 tahun. Lahir di distrik Bucheon, Provinsi Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan pada tanggal 6 Mei 199X. Seorang _editor_ majalah musik di _department publishing_ Hae Wu. Status berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol seorang gitaris sebuah _band_ jalanan. Datang kemari untuk mengajukan sebuah permintaan yang berkaitan dengan merubah sikap kekasihnya. Benar?"

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda berkulit putih bernama Suho—Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari _tagname_ kecil berwarna _silver_ di mana terdapat tulisan Suho yang dapat menyala berwarna-warni yang menggantung di dada bagian kanannya—itu. Merasa tidak akan ada reaksi dari Baekhyun. Suho kembali melanjutkan.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Kim Suho!"

"Sudah tahu." Jawab Baekhyun cepat sambil menunjuk dada kanan Suho. "Aku tahu, kalau kau sudah tahu." Balas Suho tak kalah cepat.

"Lantas, kenapa musti memperkenalkan diri lagi?" Dengan acuh tak acuh Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menatap wajah Suho. Suho menghela nafas. Dasar, manusia!

"Hh, apakah begini caramu berbicara dengan setiap orang?" Suho melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak juga, sih! Hanya pada orang-orang yang terlihat 'sedikit' menyebalkan." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Ok, aku memang menyebalkan namun sayangnya aku bukan 'orang'. Aku malaikat yang datang untuk membawakan kontrak yang kau minta." Jelas Suho sia-sia. Pasalnya bukannya terkejut atau terkesima atau sebagainya. Baekhyun justru malah memandang remeh pada Suho. Melemparkan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan; 'Kau mabuk, ya? Atau kau sedikit gila?' yang membuat Suho gemas ingin menyeret pemuda itu ke dalam jurang _abyss_ dengan rantai neraka.

"Hah? Malaikat? Kau bercanda? Dan aku apa? Meminta kontrak? Kau—" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Perkataannya dipotong oleh Suho. Dan jelas itu membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun sekarang ini menggeram kesal.

"Jangan banyak bicara, pendek! Cepat tanda tangani kontrak yang kau minta! Aku tidak punya waktu, aku sibuk. Tidak seperti dirimu." sergah Suho jengkel.

"Ap— Hei! Lihat dirimu sendiri Tuan 'sok ngaku-ngaku' malaikat. Kau lebih pendek 4 cm dariku." Timpal Baekhyun tak kalah jengkel. Apa-apaan itu. Sudah mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang malaikat. Cih, memangnya ada malaikat tempramen kaya' dia? Belum-belum bilang dirinya minta kontrak lah. Sekarang, mengatainya pendek pula. Ergh! Baekhyun paling benci disebut pendek oleh orang tak jelas seperti Suho ini—Baekhyun masih tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalo Suho benar-benar malaikat, bodo' amat. Siapa juga yang mau peduli sama dia malaikat atau bukan?

Setelah sebuah pertengkaran kekanakan yang cukup panjang. Akhirnya, Suho mengalah. Membiarkan Baekhyun tersenyum senang di depannya. Dengan kesabaran yang telah ia tata rapi. Suho mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Membuat, Beakhyun mengernyit sakit merasakan tekanan roh, Suho.

"**Ce-pat. Tan-da ta-nga-ni i-ni.**"

Baekhyun masih bersikeras menolak. Kehabisan cara lembut. Suho terpaksa menggunakan cara pemaksaan kali ini. Toh, melakukan cara ini sejak awal pun Suho telah diijinkan. Yah, Suho kan baik jadi pake' cara halus dulu, deh! Mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kemudian menggoreskan sebuah pisau pada pergelangan tangan itu.

"Eh~? Apa yang kau lakukan— ukh!" Baekhyun merintih sakit.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena kau konsumen yang susah diatur." Suho kemudian seperti membaca sebuah _mantra_ yang membuat tanda tangan Baekhyun menggunakan darah muncul di kertas keemasan yang disebut-sebutnya sebagai 'kontrak'.

"Tunggu, kau bahkan belum menjelaskan apa isi dari kontrak itu! Tunggu!"

"Kalau saja kau menurut sejak tadi, pasti akan aku jelaskan."

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja!"

Kali ini Suho yang menyeringai senang melihat wajah kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau pulang ke rumah."

"_Ya_, awas kau!"

Dan, bersamaan dengan itu cahaya putih berkumpul membawa Baekhyun menuju pada kegelapan.

"Semoga berhasil, Byun Baekhyun-_ssi_!" Suho kembali menyeringai sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang entahlah. Beralaskan kapas putih yang kenyal, empuk, dan lembut. Entah mendapat sinar dari mana juga Kyungsoo tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas tempat ini sangat terang. Juga sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Sangat menentramkan hati. Pertama, Kyungsoo berpikir kalau dirinya tengah bermimpi sekarang. Namun, bagaimana itu semua bisa disebut mimpi ketika kau masih dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dan detak jantungmu sendiri dengan jelas. Juga, tadi Kyungsoo sudah mengecek kalau ini mimpi atau bukan dengan cara norak, yaitu dengan menampar pipi mulusnya sendiri.

Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang histeris ketika mendapati dirinya berada di tempat seperti ini. Kyungsoo justru sangat menikmatinya. Seolah ini adalah _healing holiday_ nya yang sampai sekarang belum diberikan oleh _manager_ nya. Yah, kesibukan sebagai seorang penyanyi _opera_. Kyungsoo memang tidak seterkenal Jongin yang _notabene_ adalah seorang _Idol_. Namun, jangan salah! Dibanding penghasilan Jongin tentu penghasilan Kyungsoo lebih tinggi. Hanya dengan menyanyi di sebuah _opera show_ saja Kyungsoo dapat mengantongi uang yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli sebuah mobil baru. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit bersalah. Pasalnya dia terlalu keterlaluan kemarin malam. Dia telah mengatakan sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan sampai sekarang dirinya belum meminta maaf. Sepulang dirinya dari sini nanti, Kyungsoo akan segera meminta maaf. Dan, mengenai tempat ini juga. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?

"Do Kyungsoo? Aku benar?" Dan ketika Kyungsoo masih bertanya-tanya mengenai tempat keberadaannya, sebuah suara lembut hinggap di ruang dengarnya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tubuhnya yang masih terduduk. Segera berdiri ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bernama Lay—Kyungsoo mengetahuinya dengan cara yang sama dengan Baekhyun, melihat _tagname_ kerlap-kerlip yang menempel di dada kanan pemuda itu—dan membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat. _How a good manner he is._

"Ya, saya Do Kyungsoo."

"Tidak perlu, membungkuk sesopan itu padaku. Lagipula, aku bukan manusia."

"Eh?"

Kali ini seperti Baekhyun—juga. Kyungsoo ikut menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, kalau kau tidak mengerti. Aku malaikat. Kau tahu malaikat, 'kan?" Lay tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang makin tenggelam dalam ketidak mengertiannya. Namun, tidak mau terlihat kurang ajar. Kyungsoo membalas dengan sebuah senyum lembut dan anggukkan.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Baiklah, kita mulai pada intinya saja."

"Ah, maaf!" Kyungsoo sedikit merasa sungkan ketika menyela ucapan Lay.

"Ya?" namun, dengan sangat sabar Lay menunggu hal yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan.

"Sebelumnya boleh tahu tempat apa ini dan kenapa bisa aku di sini?"

"Kau akan tahu, setelah aku mengatakan tujuanku menemuimu sekarang ini."

"Um, baiklah."

"Kau ada di sini karena tangisan dari mata kirimu kemarin."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo masih belum menangkap maksud ucapan Lay. Namun, cepat-cepat kembali pada _mode_ mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak hanya sekedar mengucapkan harapanmu, kemarin. Melainkan, harapan itu bersumber dari hatimu. Dan, karena tidak beruntungnya air mata yang kau keluarkan adalah dari mata kirimu. Yang mendengar harapanmu bukanlah Tuhan. Melainkan, kami. Dan juga karena tindakanmu merupakan sebuah kesalahan, maksudku kau tidak mensyukuri apa yang diberikan Tuhan olehmu. Maka, kami tidak bisa mengabulkan harapanmu sepenuhnya. Kami, akan mengabulkannya sebagian. Sementara, sebagian akan kami jadikan sebagai kejutan untukmu setelah kembali dari sini." Jelas Lay panjang lebar dengan pembawaan lembutnya.

Kyungsoo masih di sana. Terduduk nyaman di samping Lay. Mendengarkan dengan baik dan sangat serius. Tapi masih tidak menangkap intinya.

"Maksudmu—"

"Ya, kekasihmu akan berubah sesuai keinginanmu."

"Dia akan berubah menjadi… _someone whose isn't sexy, dazzling, awesome and the most important Taemin and etc-that-little-b*tch won't flirting around him again_." Gumam Kyungsoo sedikit _over-excited_ tanpa sadar menepuk-nepukkan tangannya semangat dan mengabaikan Lay sejenak.

"Tapi, bukankah kalau begitu akan banyak hal yang akan berubah juga?" pertanyaan yang bagus, Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Dan, mau tidak mau kau harus menyetujui kontrak ini. Karena kau sudah memanggil kontak ini dengan hati dan air matamu."

"Tapi, tunggu. Bisakah kau beritahu aku apa saja kemungkinan yang akan terjadi?"

Lay menggeleng. Sedikit menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya karena dia sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa memberitahukan apapun pada Kyungsoo tentang masa depan. Dia hanya malaikat. Bukan, Tuhan!

"Jadi, Tuan Do Kyungsoo?"

"Kalau aku tidak menyetujuinya."

"Jongin lenyap dari hidupmu."

"Dia mati…?"

"Itu kemungkinan terburuknya. Tapi, mungkin dia hanya tidak akan pernah eksis di kehidupanmu. Dia hanya berubah menjadi orang asing bagimu."

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama sampai kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Ya."

Ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu dengan mantap. Sebuah tanda tangan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah miliknya tercetak di kertas keemasan itu dengan tinta merah. Tunggu! Itu, darahnya. Ah, tangannya terluka… Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Kalau begitu, selamat menjalani kehidupan barumu. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah percaya pada cinta sejatimu." Sekumpulan berkas cahaya putih menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo. Seolah menghapus eksistensinya seperti menghapus gambar dari kertas putih. Lay tersenyum dari kejauhan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa. Namun, dirinya merasa takut dengan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Benarkah Jongin akan berubah? Menjadi sosok yang sederhana seperti keinginannya.

Kepala Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berdenyut nyeri. Ketika cahaya-cahaya itu semakin membalutnya intens. Dan perlahan cahaya putih itu digantikan oleh selimut tebal kegelapan.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Uh, entahlah tapi barusan dia mendapat sebuah mimpi yang cukup aneh. Tunggu, dia tadi mimpi apa? Kenapa dirinya tidak mengingat mimpinya? Aneh sekali. Menyibak pelan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya hangat. Baekhyun bangun dari ranjangnya. Melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar. Ketika hendak membukanya pemuda itu menoleh sejenak pada tubuh yang masih bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur di sampingnya tadi. Chanyeol bahkan tidur membelakangi dirinya. Mungkin, dia masih marah padanya. Ucapannya kemarin malam memang kelewatan. Hah, sudah diputuskan setelah sosok itu membuka mata nanti. Baekhyun akan bersujud kalau perlu, meminta maaf.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Mendengar ketukkan pintu itu semakin keras dan berulang-ulang, menandakan bahwa sosok di balik pintu itu makin tidak sabar. Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar. Persetan dengan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakkan. Toh, dia bukan gadis perawan yang musti selalu menjaga penampilan.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu terbuka. Berdiri di sana dua sosok pemuda yang asing di mata Baekhyun. Tidak, salah satunya tidak asing di mata Baekhyun. Itu Dio, 'kan? Sungguh Dio penyanyi _opera_ terkenal itu. Ah, persetan dengan mimpi sialan yang sedang berusaha ia ingat-ingat. Mimpi indah ada di depannya sekarang. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya. Memastikan kalau makhluk berbola mata bulat di depannya ini benar-benar sosok idolanya itu. Tiba-tiba saja sosok di samping Dio menghambur dan memeluknya erat. Hampir sama eratnya dengan pelukan Chanyeol. Uh, siapa makhluk hitam ini? Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Tunggu sosok ini bahkan mengetahui namanya. Baekhyun sekali lagi hendak membuka matanya ketika suara Chanyeol dari belakang tubuhnya membuatnya hampir mati karena terkejut.

"YA! SIAPA KAU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TUBUH DAN WAJAHKU?"

Baekhyun mengernyit keras ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut, Dio yang mengurut dahinya lelah, dan sosok yang masih memeluknya ini terus saja mengelukan 'maaf''.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_. Ada yang harus aku jelaskan padamu. Kelihatannya kau masih tidak mengerti dengan ini semua." Terang Dio halus.

"Yang berdiri di sana itu. Kekasihku, sementara sosok ini adalah kekasihmu."

"Apa—"

Tuhan pasti bercanda padanya.

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

[**C**_h_a**p**_t_e**r **_1_]

—**END**—

.

.

**. **

* * *

**a/n**: Prologue-nya kemarin sempet kehapus dan saya re-up. Kalo, ada yang udah review pas sebelum dihapus mohon maaf. Saya belum sempet baca. T.T Juga, maaf… updatenya ngaret. Sekedar info next chap mungkin update ngaret juga... sorry guys~ T.T

* * *

**Times for review's replies :**

**Viivii-ken :** Yah, bisa dibilang semacam itulah. Bukan, cuman gak peka sih sebenarnya… Argh! Gat tau jelasinnya~ Maaf, Vii! TToTT /dor/ Tunggu next chap2 aja yah? /kedip2/ Okeh, ni dah lanjutttt~~~ ;D

**PrincePink :** Yang bilang jelek nih Col. /tunjukdirisendiri/ /dor/ Makasih2, argh! Saya cengar-cengir baca Review kamu. Kok kamu sama banget sih ma aku? Bagian 'seme2 tersiksa' dan 'uke2 beringas'. Tos dulu? /ogah/ /maksa/ Sip, I'm gotta keep it~~ ;D

**SHY Fukuru : **Syukur kamu juga suka ini. T.T /kiss&hug/ /kicked/ Iyah-iyah, ini sudah di keep! #maribanyakinChanBaekbersamahahaha# /jder/ XDDD

**BekiYeollo : **Saya bukan merendah. Saya kehabisan obat, rabies saya kambuh! /slapped/ Gosh, your… your review… made me… TTTwTTT I lost my word. Saya terharu, sumpah. I LOVE YOU TOO! Ini lanjutannya… Moga, gak mengecewakan. /kumat/ And, paipai Beki! xD /sksd/

**kyeoptafadila : **Astaga, kenapa pake gantung2 segala atuh? /dor/ Ok2, ini udah dilanjut… :DD

**siscaMintalove :** Nahloh, mereka dipisah tuh ma SuLay, gimana dong? O.o Btw, cuman tubuhnya kok. XD Sudah dilanjut. ;))

**ajib4ff : **Udah dilanjut. See ya too. Gomawo yo. Sehat selalu juga. Terus review juga. /jdarjdor/ /becanda/ XDD

**fzkhrfa : **Suuuudaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…. XDDDD~~ Moga gak kecewa ma ni chap, yah. ;D

**Sakyu : **/cubitgemes/ Makasih dah bilang ni kaku. Ada yang sependapat juga ma saya. /rabieskambuh/ Nasib mereka gak akan jauh dari kata nista kalo dah di tangan Col. Hahaha~~ XD /killed/ Chap ini kaku gak? Ini dah dilanjut… ;D

**baekris : **Sepanjang apa, Baekris-ssi? /colek/ XD /becanda/ Ini dah lanjut… Moga udah cukup panjang.

**Jaylyn Rui :** Hayo, kamu baca pikiran Col, ya? Kok tahu Chanyeol pembantunya Baekhyun. /slapped/ Eh, gak ding. Chanyeol ntuh gitaris band indie yang gak begitu terkenal jadi banyak nganggurnya deh. /jedar/ Ini sudah lanjut. :))

**Sihyun Jung :** Ih! /gregetan/ Boleh cubit? /maksa/ Bwahaha! /ikutanketawa/ Kay, you lost your control, I lost my word and mind. O.o Ini sudah dilanjut… ;D

**justdenis : **He'eh makasih banget udah bilang ini kaku tapi nge-feel. Btw, kok gak maksud ke kepala ku sih? ;A; Dan, met bersariawan ria... /dor/ Ok, ini udah keep, yeobo(?). ;D

**nasehatlewat : **Siapapun kamu... Review kamu bikin saya nangis gelimpungan(?). Saya terharu, pokoknya makasih banyak udah baca semua fic2 abalan saya. Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Ini udah di keep...

**Ah rin :** Done yah! Keep it! Tentu, mereka pasti akan bersama... Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja yah... ;D

.

Thank you very much, guys~ Y'all are very awesome and really 'something' (?).

Without y'all I didn't sure I could continue this fiction~ ;D

I LOVE Y'ALL WITH ALL OF MY HEARTS~~~ /kiss&hug/ /kicked/

* * *

.

.

.

So, mind to review for this chap?


	3. The Horrible Whisper From An Angel

**Disclaimer: **Cast own themselves. I'm own this fiction.

**Pair: C**ha**n**Ba**e**k. &** K**ai**S**oo.

**Co-cast: S**uh**o**. L**a**y. S**e**hu**n**.

**Genre:** Drama. Supernatural. Humor. Romance. lil Hurt/Comfort (maybe?).

**Warning: **Shonen-ai. Alternate Universe. Complicated-plot. OOC. Miss-Typo. Weirdo.

**Length: **Multi-Chapter.

.

.

.

God Must Be Kidding Us!

by **i**ce**t**wo**l**lu**c**ol

[**C**_h_a**p**_t_e**r **_2_: The Horrible Whisper From An Angel]

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

Terlihat dari balik jendela bening itu. Terduduk dua pria tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan _yeah_, seksi. Meski, salah satu dari keduanya memiliki wajah sedikit _idiot_. Mereka tetap saja terlihat seksi. Keduanya duduk berhadap-hadapan di salah satu meja di _café_ itu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun bangunan yang memiliki plang yang menggantung di atas pintu masuk dengan huruf _hangguel_ yang mereka ketahui adalah nama tempat ini, mereka yakin ini adalah _café_. Namun, yang membuat mereka ingin berpikir dua kali bahwa tempat ini adalah; _café_ karena tempat ini terlalu sepi. Juga suasana di luar sana. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berlalu lalang di depan sana. Dan jangan lupakan jalanan aneh berwarna serba putih. Dan yang paling penting bagaimana mereka berdua bisa berada di tempat ini?

Keduanya yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan keadaan aneh _café_ ini. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seseorang yang tengah membuka pintu. Bunyi lonceng berdengung. Pertanda tamu datang. Pintu _café_ itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan ukuran tubuh yang lebih mungil dari dua pemuda seksi itu yang sempat mereka perhatikan sedari tadi.

"_Annyeong haseyo_! Chanyeol-_ssi_." Salah satu dari pemuda bertubuh seksi tadi segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pemuda manis bersurai pirang yang tengah menyapanya. Kembali duduk ketika pemuda pirang tadi kembali mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Jongin-_ssi_." Si pirang seolah mengabsen. Sosok yang disebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh gaya yang angkuh.

"_Neoddo_, _annyeong_! Suho-_hyung_." Kedua pemuda pemilik tubuh seksi itu sedikit tercengang ketika tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan arwah. Merinding, jelas saja. Karena tiba-tiba saja di tengah-tengah keduanya terduduk pemuda dengan kulit putih serta surai legam cepaknya. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh pendeknya yang seharusnya membuat kedua pemuda tinggi tadi bangga tapi justru terintimidasi karena tekanan arwah sosok pendek ini.

"_Annyeong_, manis!" balas pemuda itu—yang Chanyeol dan Jongin ketahui bernama Suho tadi—sok keren pada pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri di hadapan ketiganya.

Pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan itu. Dan…

**BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!**

"Ah~~ Aku ini tampan tahu, bukan manis… Suho-_ahjussi_! Dasar kakek-kakek genit."

Chanyeol dan Jongin merinding di tempat. Tidak menyangka kalau pemuda pirang berwajah datar namun sering tersenyum itu dapat bertingkah seperti ini. Memukul-mukulkan sebuah map tebal—setebal arsip kasus yang biasa terjajar rapi di lemari jaksa—yang sedari tadi dipeluknya ke kepala Suho dengan sedikit 'kegirangan'.

'Baunya seperti psikopat.' Gumam Chanyeol dan Jongin serempak dalam hati.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong aku ini bukan psikopat. Aku ini Lay." Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali membeku di tempat. Seolah si pirang bisa mendengar jeritan batin mereka yang ketakutan. Sungguh mengerikan! Dan sekarang pemuda itu beralih menatap mereka. Meninggalkan Suho yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin sudah benjol sekarang.

"Dan tidakkah kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian berada di sini serta kenapa kami datang seperti hantu di hadapan kalian?" Lay mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang entah sejak kapan ditariknya.

"Ah, kau benar. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengangkat tangannya idiot.

"Kau bodoh ya? Jelas-jelas ini _café_." Celetuk Jongin dan Suho bersamaan. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan; "Jangan meniruku, sialan,". Kelihatannya dua manusia ini mempunyai watak yang sama, keras kepala dan sok keren, meski sebenarnya mereka sangat konyol dan terkadang baik hati.

"Ahaha, abaikan mereka berdua, Chanyeol-_ssi_. Tempat ini adalah _café_ langit. Dan aku tidak mau berbelit-belit. Akan aku tunjukkan kontrak yang telah disetujui dua kekasih kalian. Karena, yah. Ada konsumen lain yang menanti kami."

"Langit? Cih, permainan kuno macam apa yang kalian mainkan?" cela Jongin dengan gaya angkuh.

**BRAK!**

"Kumohon diam saja di sana Jongin-_ssi_! Sudah ku bilang kami tidak punya banyak waktu." Lay memukulkan map tadi dengan kasar ke atas meja namun tetap dengan senyum manisnya serta wajah datarnya. Bisa kalian bayangkan seperti apa itu? Suho hanya menyeringai melihatnya. Meremehkan Jongin yang tengah kena semprot partner 'kerja'nya itu.

"Dan jangan cengar-cengir Suho-_hyung_. Atau aku akan berubah pikiran dan membuatmu yang melakukan pekerjaan ini." kali ini Lay melempar senyum mautnya pada Suho. Suho langsung menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Nah, lupakan pertanyaan pertama kalian. Aku sekarang akan menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, saja." Lay berdehem sebelum membuka map yang tadi dibawa-bawanya. Menarik dua lembar kertas tebal. Lebih tebal dari kertas buffalo. Um, mungkin setebal _cover_ map yang dibawa-bawa Lay.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol dan Jongin bertanya-tanya ketika Lay menyerahkan dua lembar kertas tadi pada mereka.

"Kenapa nama Kyungku/Baekkie ada di sini?" Chanyeol dan Jongin saling lirik. Saling melemparkan tatapan. "Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Mereka telah mengikat kontrak untuk menukar jiwa kalian." Jawab Lay singkat, jelas, padat dan datar. Jongin dan Chanyeol terdiam.

"Oh, menukar jiwa, ya?" Chanyeol cengo. Terlihat santai. Terlampau santai karena tidak mengerti maksud Lay. Sementara, Jongin yang kalau di layar kaca biasanya dijuluki Kai tengah menggebrak meja dengan tidak santai.

"APA KAU BILANG? AKU DENGAN DIA YANG SEPERTI INI... B-B-BERTUKAR JIWA? SUNGGUH, SEBENARNYA PERMAINAN MACAM APA YANG KALIAN MAINKAN." Teriaknya di depan wajah Lay. Lay memposisikan map tadi di depan wajahnya takut-takut ada hujaman air lokal ke wajah perfeksionisnya yang datar.

"SOPAN SEDIKIT DAN JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK." Suho memukul keras leher Jongin. Giliran keduanya yang kini sibuk berdebat.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah serius. Lay hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum manis di wajah datarnya.

"Katakan saja Lay-_ssi_. Kurasa ada yang ingin kau katakan."

"Benar sekali," Lay menarik kembali dua kertas keemasan dari tangan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kembali menyimpannya dalam map. "Ini bukanlah permainan kami. Melainkan, permainan kalian sendiri."

"Jadi ini yang Baekhyun maksud kemarin malam?" Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sudah mulai tahu ke arah mana semua pembicaraan ini bermuara. Jongin terdiam, mengingat sesuatu ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan di sini." Lay bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol dan Jongin secara bersamaan mendongak menatap sosok Lay.

"Tunggu! Kau belum memberitahukan kami apa alasan jelasnya." Chanyeol kembali buka mulut. Lay menggeleng lemah. Sementara, Jongin menyadari sesuatu. Suho tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahukan alasan jelasnya. Tapi... kami bisa memberi satu petunjuk tujuan Tuhan dan kami melakukan ini semua." Lay mendekati telinga Chanyeol. Lay terlihat berbisik pada Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba menegang. Matanya melebar ketika Lay membisikkan sebuah kata yang menurutnya mengerikan.

"Jadi, Chanyeol... bagaimana?" bisik Lay sekali lagi.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengangguk.

Jongin yang sedari tadi masih mencari keberadaan Suho. Tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa mendera kepalanya. Dia melihat Lay terus berbisik pada Chanyeol, itu terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi, belum sempat ia bertanya. Tubuhnya sudah ambruk tak sadarkan diri di kursi.

Dan tepat setelahnya. Chanyeol terjatuh pingsan. Dan kini, giliran Lay yang menyeringai.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika selintas wajah familiar tapi tak dapat diingatnya menyeringai padanya. Chanyeol terduduk di ranjangnya. Mengusap wajahnya yang dihiasi keringat dingin. Dia tidak ingat apakah ia sedang bermimpi buruk atau indah. Karena yang Chanyeol ingat hanya seringai sosok yang tak dikenalnya setelah membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinganya.

Tunggu! Kalimat apa tadi yang dibisikkan sosok itu di telinganya? Duh, kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengingat apa-apa. Frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol hendak beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menyegarkan ingatannya dengan basuhan wajah. Tapi, belum sempat niatan itu terpenuhi sebuah suara asing membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Sudah bangun, Jong? Um, mengenai kemarin malam... aku..." seorang pemuda berdiri di pintu kamar yang tadi Chanyeol tiduri.

"Tunggu! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau di sini?" sela Chanyeol sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jongin! Bicara apa kau ini? Ini aku Kyungsoo." Pemuda melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol melangkah mundur. Pertama karena dia takut pada orang asing. Kedua, sejak tadi dirinya dipanggil-panggil dengan nama 'Jongin'. Memang sejak kapan nama Chanyeol berubah sejelek itu?

"Tunggu! Di mana ini? Ini bukan apartment Baekhyun dan ARRRRGHHHH! KENAPA AKU JADI SEPERTI INI?" teriak Chanyeol histeris. Pemuda manis di depan Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Menyadari sesuatu. Sosok di depannya ini bukan lagi Jongin-nya.

.

.

.

Dan inilah sekarang keadaan empat pemuda manis bernama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Terduduk di ruang tengah apartment Baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan serta terkejut.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku seharusnya berusaha menjadi yang kau inginkan. Agar ini semua tidak terjadi." Sesosok pemuda berkulit kecoklatan berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan tidak nyamannya di atas sofa. Baekhyun mengernyit ketika pemuda itu juga memegangi tangannya seperti yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan kalau ingin minta maaf.

"Hei! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti pengemis cinta seperti itu dengan tubuhku?" sementara pemuda yang sudah sangat Baekhyun kenal sebagai Chanyeol dan kekasihnya kini mendorong-dorong bahu pemuda berkulit kecoklatan ini dengan jempol kakinya. Baekhyun makin mengernyit dalam. Itu bukan Chanyeol yang selama ini dia kenal.

"Jongin! Sopan, sedikit!" dan yang ini Dio, dengan nama asli Do Kyungsoo. Penyanyi opera favorit Baekhyun serta sosok figur yang paling Baekhyun incar info-info terbarunya untuk dijadikan referensi majalah musiknya bulan-bulan yang akan datang. Tapi, Baekhyun justru mengernyit. Pasalnya, idolanya ini tak lagi terlihat seperti idolanya dikarenakan pembicaraan mereka sejak 2 jam tadi, sangat tidak maksud akal.

"Tapi, dia seenaknya menggunakan wajah dan tubuhku senista itu." Chanyeol masih kolot. Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya, mengancam Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol masih mendorong-dorong tubuh pemuda di hadapan Baekhyun ini.

"Kau juga menggunakan wajah dan tubuhnya sesukamu, ingat?" tegur Kyungsoo. Berusaha menjauhkan kaki berbulu Chanyeol yang tak berbalut apapun dari bahu sosok langsat ini.

Baekhyun mengurut dahinya. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah ponsel kini. Menekan angka 1 sangat lama. Kemudian, mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

'Bahkan, yang menjadi panggilan nomor satunya bukan aku.' Tangis pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu miris. Dirinya mungkin berada di dalam tubuh orang lain. Tapi, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Meski kini dia berada di dalam tubuh seorang Kim Jongin. Dia tetaplah dirinya, yang hanya dan akan selalu menyayangi Baekhyun.

Ya, perlu diperjelaskah bahwa Chanyeol berada di dalam tubuh Kim Jongin dan begitu sebaliknya? Ku rasa tidak perlu. Karena yah, sudah sangat jelas bukan bahwa kenyataan dibalik kontrak yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tanda tangani dengan darah mereka adalah ini. Tapi, keduanya tidak menduga akan sampai sejauh ini. Maksudnya, mereka mungkin berharap kekasih mereka berubah dari yang tidak punya tingkat kepekaan sama sekali menjadi sedikit lebih peka dan agresif serta dari yang seksi, tampan, terkenal luar biasa menjadi sosok sederhana yang bisa dimiliki untuknya seorang diri. Tapi, kenapa justru kini Chanyeol dan Jongin tertukar? Baekhyun masih berharap kalau ini bagian dari mimpinya tadi.

Harapannya bubar seketika ketika sebuah suara imut di seberang ponselnya bersuara. Baekhyun hampir terlonjak dan jatuh. Tapi, beruntung Chanyeol bertubuh Jongin berada di depannya. Hingga kini dia masih terduduk di sofa dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"_Halo?"_

"Halo, Sehun-_ie_?"

"_Oh, kau _hyung_? Mencari _umma_, ya? Dia ada sih tapi gak mau bicara sama _hyung_ kalau _hyung_ gak mau pulang-pulang."_ Baekhyun mati kutu. Wajahnya derp kali ini. Sudah menduga kalau ini yang akan terucap dari mulut kecil adiknya. Duh, apa sehebat itu sih kekuatan para cenayang? Tahu begitu, Baekhyun dulu pasti jadi anak baik dan tidak kabur dari rumah ketika hendak dijadikan cenayang penerus keluarganya. Tapi, kalau dia jadi cenayang. Jangankan menjadi seorang editor majalah, bertemu Chanyeol pun pasti mustahil.

"Kau bahkan belum bilang pada _umma_ aku mau bicara apa 'kan?" bujuk Baekhyun.

"Umma_ bicara lewat telepati hyung. _Umma_ ada di Jepang hari ini."_

"HAH? Kau gak bohong, 'kan?" teriak Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Sementara orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut. Tidak sempat berteriak ria seperti Baekhyun.

"_Telingaku sakit, _hyung_! Buat apa cenayang bohong?"_

"Tapi, ini sangat penting, Sehun." Baekhyun tanpa sadar merengek.

"_Mudah, _hyung._ Kata _umma_; '__Pulanglah bersama pacarmu juga dua teman barumu itu.'__ begitu. Sudah ya, _hyung!_ Ada seseorang datang. _Annyeong_~~"_

"Hei! Tung—"

**Pip!**

Panggilan dimatikan secara sepihak dari seberang. Baekhyun memasang wajah skeptis.

_Pacar? Yang ini?_ Tunjuk Baekhyun dalam hati pada Jongin yang masih berlutut di depannya.

_Dan teman? Mereka? _Baekhyun membatin sambil melirik dua pemuda yang sudah sangat familiar di matanya dengan keringat yang menggantung di dahinya.

_Sial, ini pasti tidak akan mudah._ Baekhyun menutup wajahnya frustasi.

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

[**C**_h_a**p**_t_e**r **_2_]

—**END**—

.

.

**. **

.

.

.

**Special Thanks:**

Vicky98Amalia, Izca RizcassieYJ, SHY Fukuru, 7D, ajib4ff, pinoya, PrincePink, kyeoptafadila, KaiLufan, louise lee, Sihyun Jung, Michio' June, 13ginger, siscaMinstalove, sweetgyu95, 12Wolf, jenny, Viivii-ken, Jaylyn Rui, ChanLoveBaek, nissaa, PutriPootree, Guest, I'm Lis, Deniss, Hanobeef, fleur, lee kaisoo, Kim Jongmi, Light-B, Guest, chanbaekku, Kusanagi Hikari.

.

.

.

**a/n:** Pertama… Duh! Maafkan saya yang mengabaikan fic ini sampai jangka waktu dua bulan lebih. /nangiskejer/ Dan maaf kalau semisal chapter ini mengecewakan sangat. Dan juga, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu. Yang saya sangat berterima kasih atas review kalian. Dan sekali lagi maaf kalau chapter ini justru membuat anda sekalian bingung. Pokoknya maaf-maaf. /bungkukbungkukbungkuk/

Kedua... iya makin rancu. Ini bukan alur yang sengaja dibelokkan tapi memang inilah rencana saya sejak awal. Membuat ChanKai tertukar. Konflik-ringan yang akan buat saya belibet. Kemunculan tokoh baru yang juga berhubungan dengan kasus(?) mereka. Apa yang dibisikkan Lay? Ke mana Suho? Siapa ibu Baekhyun? Siapa yang datang menemui Sehun? Ayo, tebak! Karena yang jelas itu semua berhubungan. /seenaknya/ Dan untuk ke-ooc-an yang apabila masih belum hilang, maafkan saya. Karena di sudut pandang saya seperti inilah mereka. /dihajar/ Lalu satu hal terkahir yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa fic ini feel-nya masih ada? T.T Terima kasih dan sekian.

.

.

.

Jadi, masih adakah yang berkenan mereview chapter ini? ;w;


End file.
